tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Updates/8.54
This major game update was released on December 9, 2009, officially announced . __TOC__ Update Teasers *First Update Teaser - *Second Update Teaser - *Third Update Teaser - *Fourth Update Teaser - Tibia Website Changes *The background was changed from the Fafnar and Medusa artwork to a Zao theme with Ghastly Dragons, High Class Lizards, Warmaster Outfits, and an Orc Marauder (see it here). Changes *Various creatures drop more, lighter items. *Some creatures drop another food instead of meat: Bandits drop Tomatoes, Smuggler - Raspberry, Wild Warriors - Eggs, Hydras - Cucumbers, Skunks - Bulb of Garlic, Badgers - Beetroots, Elf - Plums, Nomads - Potatoes. *Houses that have tiles along the water were given them back to use again. *Snap-backs are now only possible when stacking into other characters, creatures, or objects (See Fourth Update Teaser). *Lucius is visiting Kazordoon, near the entrance Ore Wagons, to provide rewards to Lightbearers. *Rotworm doesn't drop Legion Helmet anymore. New Areas The Update includes the city Farmine (dwarfish base) in the extended continent of Zao (west of Vengoth) with the following areas: * Chazorai * Dragonblaze Peaks * Muggy Plains * Zao Orc Land * Zzaion New NPCs New Creatures New Quests *An Uneasy Alliance Quest *Children of the Revolution Quest *Sea of Light Quest *The New Frontier Quest *Tomes of Knowledge Quest *Unnatural Selection Quest *Warmaster Outfits Quest New Raids *Orc Raid on Zao. *Dragons Raid on Muggy Plains *Lancer Beetles Raid on Muggy Plains New Items New Outfits * Warmaster Outfits: Changes in Sprites *Cocktail Glass *Rust Remover *Egg of The Many *Rotten Heart of a Tree *Hat for Eclesius (Dark) *Hat for Eclesius (Pink) *Hat for Eclesius (Wooden) *Some jungle plants/trees. New Objects Structural Flora * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Update Images First Update Teaser File:Zao 1.jpg|Zao File:Zao 2.jpg|Zao File:Zao 3.jpg|Zao File:Zao 5.jpg|Zao File:Zao 6.jpg|Zao and some orcs File:Zao 7.jpg|Zao File:Zao 10.jpg|Zao File:Zao 11.jpg|Zao File:Zao 14.jpg|Zao File:Zao 15.jpg|Zao File:Zao 16.jpg|Zao File:Zao 20.jpg|Zao File:Zao 21.jpg|Zao File:Zao 22.jpg|Zao File:Zao 23.jpg|Zao File:Zao 24.jpg|Zao File:Zao 25.jpg|Zao File:Zao 26.jpg|Zao File:Zao 27.jpg|Zao File:Zao 28.jpg|Zao File:Zao 29.jpg|Zao File:Steamboat.jpg|Steamboat and NPC Thorgrin Second Update Teaser File:Cael.jpg|NPC Cael File:Dance.jpg|Part of a Unnatural Selection Quest File:Orc Horde.jpg|Orc horde File:Spectulus.jpg|NPC Spectulus File:Ulala.jpg|NPC Ulala File:Zalamon.jpg|NPC Zalamon Third Update Teaser File:Wailing Widow Teaser.jpg | Wailing Widow File:Gnarlhound Teaser.jpg | Gnarlhound File:Lancer Beetle Teaser.jpg | Lancer Beetle File:Lizard Legionaire Teaser.jpg | Lizard Legionnaire File:Orc Marauder Teaser.jpg | Orc Marauder File:Sand Crawler Teaser.jpg | Sandcrawler File:Terramite Teaser.jpg | Terramite File:Ghastly Dragon Teaser.jpg | Ghastly Dragon File:Draken Warmaster Teaser.jpg | Draken Warmaster File:Draken Spellweaver Teaser.jpg | Draken Spellweaver File:Insect Swarm Teaser.jpg | Insect Swarm Fourth Update Teaser File:Winter 2009 Teaser New Items 1.jpg | New items. File:Winter 2009 Teaser New Items 2.jpg | New items. File:Warmaster Outfit.jpg | Warmaster Outfits File:Warmaster Outfit 1.png | Warmaster Outfits File:Warmaster Outfit 2.png | Warmaster Outfits File:Warmaster Outfit 3.png | Warmaster Outfits File:Lizard Chosen Teaser.png | Lizard Chosen File:Lizard Dragon Priest Teaser.png | Lizard Dragon Priest File:Lizard High Guard Teaser.png | Lizard High Guard File:Lizard Zaogun Teaser.png | Lizard Zaogun